Angel in My Heart
by Lexar
Summary: Guardian Angel Hinata has just been assigned her human, Naruto. She is thrilled that her dream is finally coming true, but there is a slight problem, he can SEE her! How will Hinata and Naruto fare against the demons? Will they be able to save everyone?
1. Ch 1: Your Guardian Angel

**Angels descending, bring from above,  
Echoes of mercy, whispers of love.  
~Fanny J. Crosby**

* * *

**_Ch. 1: Your Guardian Angel_**

_Demons, the epitome of evil, torture poor unsuspecting humans with their sweet tantalizing lies. Each lie designed to draw the human closer and closer until the human has no escape, and loses his soul to the demons of Hell. Humans are far too weak to fight the cunning demons, and therefore fall into their hands so easily. Humans began to realize the darkness their world was falling into, and cried out for help._

_God, the quintessence of love, heard the poor humans' cries. Their cries cut into his very heart, so he knew something must be done. He trained a squadron of angels to fight against the demons in order to defend the humans. Those angels were the first Guardian Angels the world had ever seen. They took down demons left and right with no problem at all. The humans rejoiced as the reign of peace began._

_However, the demons were not finished yet. The most powerful demon, Kyuubi, still had a trick up his sleeve. He too trained his demons to fight against the Holy powers of these so called Guardian Angels. After their training was complete, he set them loose into the world. Now a full fledge battle rages among the humans; thus, the most epic battle to ever come into being. _

_Good vs. Evil_

_Light vs. Dark_

_Angels vs. Demons_

_The angels soon overpowered the demons with the powers of light, hope, and love. God trapped Kyuubi and his demons in Hell for thousands of years, but Kyuubi was not one to give up. He found a way to send some of his demons into the human world to prey upon the humans, and try to snare their souls. _

_Kyuubi was searching for the key, the key that would let loose all of Hell. The key, however, is a certain human soul, and the problem is, he did not know which human it was. _

_God knew of the plan that Kyuubi was enacting, after all He does see everything, and decided that he would send more Guardian Angels into the human world in order to prevent Hell from ever breaking loose. Soon, Guardian Angels became the invisible warriors of light, hope, and love, who defended the humans from the demons of the world._

_

* * *

A beautiful angel with pale smooth skin, wondrous lavender eyes, silky long indigo hair, and large beautiful white wings flew through the air with a small smile on her face. She was heading for the large golden castle that shone like billions of bright stars. She was nervous to say the least. God had a messenger angel come to give her a summoning. The female angel picked up her speed in order to not keep God waiting. As she flew in the air, she could not help but enjoy the simple thrill flying gave her. It was the most wondrous feeling she could imagine. It felt like she had not a care in the world, she felt more like herself when she flew. She enjoyed the wind kissing her face and caressing her hair. She loved the feeling of flying through a cloud, or flying near the sun. It was magical to her, but her magical journey needed to come to an end since she finally arrived at the castle._

She smiled as she walked in. She loved visiting God. Actually visiting God was probably the only thing that could possibly top her love of flying, and that was saying something! She ran down the corridors to reach the central throne room. She walked in and stood in awe. Even though she had been here multiple times before, the mere presence of God still amazed her.

"Come in, Hinata, it is good to see you again." God greeted in the sweetest warmest fatherly voice one could possibly imagine.

"It is good to see you again too. I was just wondering, why did you summon me?" Hinata asked as she sat down in the comfy chair God pointed to.

"Hinata, tell me your dream again."

"Well, my dream is to become a Guardian Angel to someone. I always hear the stories of the first Guardian Angels, and how they protected so many humans. Since then, I have always wanted to become one. I want to protect someone." Hinata answered with passion evident in her voice. Gob smiled at her as he beckoned her to come closer. Hinata went over to him as she was told.

"Hinata, I have decided that you are now ready to become a Guardian Angel." Hinata's mouth hung open in utter shock. "You have finished the training course with flying colors, and I am very proud of you." God patted Hinata on the head like a father would his own child. Hinata's smile grew even larger.

"Thank-you, God. Wait, does that mean you have a human for me?" Hinata asked excitedly. The sooner she got to start the better. God chuckled at her excitement before continuing.

"Yes. Would you like to hear about him?" Hinata nodded her head enthusiastically. God waved his hand and a mirror appeared. In the mirror was a boy, who was no more than nineteen. He has the most brilliant sun kissed blonde hair, most shocking and captivating blue eyes, tan skin, lean body, and whisker marks on his cheeks. _**He is a very handsome boy. **_Hinata thought as she took in her human. God smiled. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is nineteen years old, Blood type B, around 170 cm, 40.1 kg, and has blonde hair blue eyes. His parents died when he was very young due to a car crash, so he lives with his godfather, Jiraiya. He goes to Konoha Gakuen, and well the rest you'll discover on your own. So, are you willing to take the challenge?"

"Of course. I would be honored to." Hinata said with a respectful bow.

"Alright, well I suggest you head out now."

"Okay, and thank-you, God." As Hinata was leaving, God turned to her to say one last thing.

"Hinata, remember that the life of a Guardian Angel is dangerous, and you will be facing demons beyond your wildest imagination. Be careful."

"Of course."

"And one more thing, be sure to listen to your own heart." Hinata cocked her head in confusion. _**What did he mean listen to my own heart? That's a little silly to say.**_ Hinata thought. Her thoughts were obvious to God. "You will see what I mean in due time." Hinata nodded and said her goodbyes before taking off. She flew towards the gates of Heaven, so from there she can make her descent to the human world.

"You are not going to tell her?" an angel with brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"No, I won't. She will discover her true past on her own, with the help of Naruto. I do not need to tell her any of it. Do not worry about her, Michael, she will be fine. You really need to stop worrying about her so much." God answered seriously.

"I understand, God, but I can't help it. I know that you know what is best for her, it is just that…" Michael trailed off.

"I understand your concern, but need I remind you that Hinata is not an ordinary angel, and you of all angels should know that." God explained in a kind voice.

"Yes, I know. I just wished you she knew what makes her different from the rest of us, and what is in store for her." Michael continued with concern in his voice, but God waved his hand with a smile at Michael.

"She will in due time. I told her to listen to her heart, and that is all the advice she needs, for now." God answered with finality in his tone. He smiled; he knew everything would turn out wonderfully.

* * *

A black haired boy with black eyes stood back to back with a blonde haired blue eyed boy. Both boys sent deadly glares to the men that were surrounding them. The blonde was anxious to get the fight underway. His black long jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow that he wore over his school uniform glided in the wind that the breeze brought. The boy touched his lucky headband with the orange swirl in the center before opening his mouth.

"You, Bastards, stand no chance against me. I'll beat all your asses into a bloody pulp!" The loud blonde shouted. The black haired boy had half a mind to beat up the blonde for getting their opponents even angrier.

"Naruto-dobe, shut the hell up! I can't believe you got me into this mess. Whatever, I needed a good fight anyway. Let's do this." The black haired boy said as he crouched into his fighting stance.

"Right, Sasuke-teme." Naruto answered as he prepared to fight. The two boys charged at the six men that surrounded them. Naruto went for the first one on his right, and effectively took him out with a perfect right jab into the rib cage. Naruto heard something crack and smirked knowing that his opponent was going to be down for the count. The second came behind him and wrapped his arm around Naruto's back. Naruto used his upper body strength to flip the guy over his shoulder, forcing the man to land on his back in the black pavement. The third came charging in, but Naruto was too fast and dodge the enemy's dagger. Naruto grabbed the enemy's arm, and applied force to a pressure point, forcing the man to let the dagger fall to the ground near Naruto's foot. The blonde teen then hit the man hard on the head knocking his opponent out cold. The one that he had flipped over his shoulder got up and grabbed the knife. He headed towards Naruto who turned just in time to only get a cut on his arm instead of stab through the heart.

Naruto finished his battle at the same time Sasuke did. They looked at each other before putting smirks on their faces. Before either could taunt the other of how beat up they looked, police sirens sounded in the alley where they were. Naruto gave Sasuke a look of slight fear. Sasuke and Naruto ran the opposite way of the sirens and headed towards Naruto's house.

It was a decent size house; it could fit a family of four comfortably, even though only three people were living in it. Originally it was just Jiraiya and Naruto living in that house, but after the brutal murder of Sasuke's father by one of his father's company's enemy, Sasuke had come to live in with the pervert and Naruto. At first, Sasuke felt uncomfortable living with his best friend and his godfather, but after awhile he got used to it. In fact he liked it more than his old family life. Of course Sasuke misses his parents, but his father was always distant from him, and always compared him to his older brother Itachi. His mother died when he was young, and he misses her terribly; she was the epitome of a mother figure. Itachi, well after his father's death, Itachi went missing, and left Sasuke all by himself with no family member to take care of him.

When Sasuke opened the door to their house, Naruto went into the kitchen to make them some ramen. Sasuke got out the med-kit to start taking care of their minor wounds before Jiraiya got home. The two of them were not necessarily troublemakers, but Naruto seemed to attract a lot of unwanted attention. Of course where Naruto is, Sasuke is, so Sasuke would get sucked into the fights. "Well the ramen will be done soon, so how was that fight? I thought my guys were really easy." Naruto asked as he flopped onto the couch next to Sasuke, so he could use the med-kit.

"Well, Dobe, it looks to me that you had some trouble by the look of your arm, but yeah my guys were easy too." Sasuke replied as he finished cleaning himself up. Naruto was about to say something to get Sasuke back for insulting him, but Sasuke interrupted. "Well, ramen is ready. I am going to eat it, and go to bed. How 'bout you?"

"I'll eat it, and stay up a little longer." Naruto answered as Sasuke took his ramen upstairs to his room, and Naruto followed. Sasuke went into the room across from Naruto's and closed the door. When he heard Sasuke's door close, Naruto closed his door and pulled out a photo album from under his bed. He always looked at these pictures before he went to bed. The first ten pages were pictures of him and his parents. Naruto smiled at those pictures; he lost his parents at the tender age of six, but the pain of losing them dulled with time. He missed them terribly, but his pain was not as bad as it was before. Naruto flipped through the pages, he looked at pictures of him and his friends. He laughed at some of the memories those pictures brought back. Naruto turned to the last page in the album; this was the picture he always looked out before going to bed. He allowed some tears to escape his eyes as he looked at the picture with longing in his eyes. He delicately touched the photo with his rough fingers as if treasuring whoever the picture was of. _**I can't believe it has been three years since you died. I miss you so much.**_ Naruto thought sadly as he slowly closed the album and delicately put back under his bed.

He took a shower and changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed_**. Jiraiya would be back home later this week from his book signing, amazing how many people love his perverted books.**_ Naruto thought as he pulled the covers over him. He was about to close his eyes, when he heard a beautiful voice sing from outside his window. He got up and looked around, but no one was there, but the song was still being sung. _**It sounds like it's coming from the roof.**_ Naruto thought as he climbed out of his window to get to the roof. When he got to the roof he saw a beautiful girl with indigo hair, lavender eyes, and pale skin. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but her looks were not the only thing to catch his eyes, she had large white wings coming out of her back. _**An angel?**_ He thought as he tried to get closer. The angel's lyrics soon became audible:

**But it's certain you appeared suddenly  
And a ray of light shone in my darkness  
You smiled a little, told me it was all right with a nod  
Took my hand and started to walk**

**Sometimes you are too unprotected  
And come face to face with me with all your might  
It's so much dazzling  
That I even spare the time of a blink**

**You have an angel's wings on your back**

**I heartily hope that you will not be  
A victim of this sad age  
I sing this song today just as I pray  
So that my dearest wish may reach you**

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice." Naruto was so mesmerized by the song that he did not realize that he said that out loud. The angel looked at him when his voice reached her ears. She looked at him in complete shock. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I was just wondering what an angel is doing on my roof?"

"You can see me?" Hinata asked disbelieving. Naruto looked at her to make sure he really could see her, and there was no denying that he could.

"Yeah, I can. Why am I not supposed to?" Naruto asked as he sat next to her. She seemed familiar to him, but he could not place his finger why she gave him that feeling.

"Well, I am your Guardian Angel; you are not supposed to see me. I am supposed to be invisible to you; hence why we are called the _INVISBLE _warriors of light, hope, and love that protect humans from the demons of this world." Hinata said standing up on the roof. She looked at Naruto who obviously did not believe her.

"You're crazy!" Naruto said as he got up and walked away, but he forgot he was on the roof of his two story house. So the blonde teen walked off the roof, and began plummeting to the ground. He threw his arms in front of his face, to soften the impending impact, but the impact never came. Instead soft warm arms came around him. The arms belong to Hinata who caught him, and was flying him through the window he had come through earlier. Once inside his room, she gently put him down on the floor. "Okay, I guess what you said was right." Naruto admitted sheepishly. Hinata giggled.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am your new Guardian Angel, Hinata!" Hinata announced with small smile that graced her face. Naruto smiled in excitement; he had no clue how this meeting would change his life forever.

* * *

**Alright so here is my new story, Angel in My Heart! I worked really hard on this chapter to make sure it was good. I hope you ll like it and I would love it if people would review this :-)!**

**Also, I really hate that summaries are only 255 words cause the summary I did for this story SUCKS! I really like the summarty for this story that is on my profile, that is sooo much better.**

**Anyway, now that I finished my little blurb I hope you all enjoy this story because it is going to be EPIC! I am so excited to work on this story, and I am so glad that it was the one that won the poll on my profile :-D , but keep and eye out for my other upcoming work. If you would like to know what I plan on doing/ thinking about doing than go to my profile.**

**Okay, thank-you to all who voted on the poll because your input is very important! Now please review and look forward to the next chapter: Ch. 2- The Morning After: Naruto new life begins!**

**Lexar**

**P.S. the song I used is the English translation to a Japanese song called "Angel's Song" by Ayumi Hamasaki. It is a really good song and I suggest it to everyone :-D, also I suggest looking up the English translation as well :D**


	2. Ch 2: The Morning After

**I believe in angels, so it's simple.****  
****~Isabelle Adjani**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Ch. 2: The Morning After_**

Morning sunlight came cascading into the room that was once dark with night. The blonde was snoring away perfectly content in his slumber. The sunlight finally reached his face, and Naruto scrunched his eyelids. The light already woke him up, but he refused to open his eyes despite being wide awake.

"_Well, I am your Guardian Angel; you are not supposed to see me. I am supposed to be invisible to you; hence why we are called the __INVISBLE __warriors of light, hope, and love that protect humans from the demons of this world." Hinata said standing up on the roof. She looked at Naruto who obviously did not believe her._

"_You're crazy!" Naruto said as he got up and walked away, but he forgot he was on the roof of his two story house. So the blonde teen walked off the roof, and began plummeting to the ground. He threw his arms in front of his face, to soften the impending impact, but the impact never came. Instead soft warm arms came around him. The arms belong to Hinata who caught him, and was flying him through the window he had come through earlier. Once inside his room, she gently put him down on the floor. "Okay, I guess what you said was right." Naruto admitted sheepishly. Hinata giggled._

"_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am your new Guardian Angel, Hinata!" Hinata announced with small smile that graced her face._

The memory of last night flashed into Naruto's memory. _**That could not have happened, right? I must have gotten hit really hard during my fight yesterday…yeah that's it.**_

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I am really real." An angelic voice interrupted his thoughts. Naruto bolted upright on his bed, eyes wide open staring at the angel from last night. Her indigo tresses cascaded down to her mid back and her lavender eyes seemed to be smiling at him.

"So that wasn't some injury related dream…EH! THERE IS AN ANGEL IN MY ROOM!" Naruto cried out flailing his arms. He lost his balance and fell onto the floor face first. Hinata flew over to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked very concerned for her new charge.

"Dobe, what the hell happened? What are you doing on the ground?" Sasuke asked as he bursted into Naruto's room. He was fully dressed in his school uniform, seeing as it was only Thursday. Naruto got up quickly from the floor and pointed accusingly towards Hinata.

"THERE IS AN ANGEL IN MY ROOM!" Naruto yelled once more. Sasuke looked over to where he was pointing, but saw no angel. He rolled his eyes and let out a 'hn' before leaving Naruto's room clearly annoyed by his practically his brother's stupidity. "Ne, Hinata, how come Sasuke couldn't see you?" Naruto asked completely confused. To this Hinata sweat dropped.

"Ano…Naruto-kun…I already told you last night…eto…" Hinata began to say when realization struck Naruto like a lightning bolt.

"OH that's right! No one can normally see you. I am a special case. He he sorry guess I forgot." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh crap! I am going to be late for school! I got to get ready!" Naruto grabbed his uniform and ran into the bathroom to get ready for school. _**Well he is a little out there…but I kinda like that about him.**_ Hinata thought with a warm smile on her face. "So, Hina-tenshi…" Naruto said as he came out of the bathroom fully clothed in his usual school attire.

"Hina-tenshi?" Hinata interrupted in confusion. She cocked her head to the side to further show her confusion. Naruto smiled and let out a little chuckle at the scene. Who could honestly say they saw a confused angel?

"Yeah, Hina-tenshi, it's my new nickname for you. I figured since you are my Guardian Angel, that means we are close, and well my friend Sai says that when people want to be close, they give each other nicknames. Well, he says he got that from a book or something. He is kinda weird, but he is my friend. So, you like it?" Naruto asked after his long rambling.

"Yes, I do, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered with a smile. "So we should get you off to school."

"Ah! That's right! Wait, Hina-tenshi, what will you do while I am at school?"

"Well, I am going with you of course. I follow you wherever you may go."

"That's call stalking…" Naruto mumbled.

"A demon could attack you at any moment, so I always have to be by your side in order to prevent that!" Hinata defended herself with a slight embarrassed blush on her face. _**She looks kinda cute with that blush on her face.**_ Naruto thought randomly as he grabbed his backpack and nodded to Hinata indicating that he understood.

* * *

"THAT TEME! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT WITHOUT ME…AGAIN!" Naruto ranted to Hinata loudly as he walked to school and she floated beside him. She covered her mouth with her hand and let out a very cherubic giggle. Naruto smiled at her giggle. "So you think this is funny? He took the car, and now I have to freaking walk to school! He is just lucky that I am not going to be late, or I would beat the living daylights out of him!"

"I'm sure he meant no harm to you, Naruto-kun" Hinata answered sweetly with a smile tugging on her lips.

"Yeah I know…it just gets freaking annoying is all." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Hinata chuckled softly, but then noticed Naruto thinking intently about something.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh. No, it's nothing like that. I was just thinking…What did you mean demons could attack me at anytime?" Naruto looked at her obviously really interested in her answer. Hinata sighed.

"You see demons are the opposite of angels, therefore they do the opposite of what we do. We protect humans with our Holy Powers; while demons try to destroy humans with their Demonic Powers. They try to get humans towards their darkness to use them for their own purposes." Hinata answered sadly. She always hated thinking about this because she would think of the countless humans she had seen fall into this darkness. It was not a pretty sight at all. The person would lose all sense of self, and it is nearly impossible to save them from their darkness, but it can be done.

"So you fight them?" Naruto asked shocked. He could not imagine someone as beautiful as Hinata fighting against a demon.

"Well yes and no. If I fight a demon, I have to kill them." Hinata explained with all happiness sapped out of her voice. Naruto looked at her; he could see the pain it caused her to have to hurt anything even an evil demon. She is so kind.

"Ah, we are at my school!" Naruto exclaimed. Before Hinata stood a large building that looked like a typical high class academy. She stood in awe of it, but something about it seemed familiar; just like how there was something very familiar about Naruto, but Hinata just shook it off. She followed Naruto into the building. Naruto ran into his homeroom to catch up with his friends. "Hey guys what's up?"

A girl with bubblegum colored hair that went to her shoulders was the first one to answer. "Oh hey, Naruto." She said sweetly as Sasuke came and put his arm around her waist. The girl blushed slightly at Sasuke's touch.

"Hey, Naruto. You know, Sakura, you and Sasuke have been dating for two years now. I think you can stop blushing now." A blonde girl who had a long side bang and her hair in a long ponytail teased the girl known as Sakura. Sakura's temporal vein began to throb in annoyance.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, INO-PIG!" Sakura retorted causing the whole group of friends to sigh.

"YOU HEARD ME, BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino yelled back. The two began to argue over every petty thing they could come up with.

"How troublesome." A boy with pineapple shaped hair commented.

"Oi, about time you woke up, Shikamaru!" a feral looking brunette stated. He had red upside down triangle tattoos under his eyes.

"Kiba, aren't you used to Shikamaru sleeping yet? We all have been friends since grade school." A boy with messy light brown hair who was munching on a bag of barbeque chips added.

"Yes, Kiba. Choji is correct in his statement. We have been comrades for years, and as comrades we should know each other's predispositions." A boy in a long trench coat and sunglasses added in a monotone voice.

"What did you say, Shino? Can't you speak English?" Kiba asked annoyed by his friend's way of speaking.

"Hn. Someone should really get you a dictionary for your birthday. He said that we are friends and we should know each other's habits by now." Sasuke answered completely annoyed. Kiba glared at him which made Naruto laugh. Hinata smiled. These people seemed so good, and they make Naruto happy. She made a mental note to protect them from demons as well.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, is late today? Typical. One of these days he should try coming in on time." Naruto said just as a silver haired man with a surgical mask on his face that covered the lower half of his face. He wore an eye patch on his left eye as well. Hinata blushed when she read the title of the book that said silver man was reading. The two girls stopped arguing and went to their seats along with the rest of the group of friends. However, what was different today was that a red haired boy with a tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead was directly behind Kakashi. Kakashi put down his book as he stood in front of the classroom with the red haired boy next to him.

"Hello class, this is Gaara and he is a new student here. Gaara, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself." Kakashi did his famous eye smile* to the class.

"My name is Gaara, and I transferred here from Suna Gakuen." The redhead answered in an off putting and eerie monotone. Naruto got an uneasy feeling from this Gaara kid. He could not exactly put his finger on it, but there was definitely something off about the redhead. The blonde decided to sneak a look at Hinata who was sitting beside him on the windowsill. Hinata's complexion was a sickly pale and her eyes seemed to widen in fear of something. Naruto followed her line of sight…she was staring straight t Gaara.

_**I wonder what about Gaara has Hina-tenshi so scared.**_

As soon as he thought this Hinata's look changed to one of determination. She looked at Gaara with the look one might expect to see from someone who was getting ready for a fight.

_**Hina-tenshi, what's wrong?**_

**

* * *

*****Kakashi's eye smile: You know when his eye looks like an upside down U? Well that's what I mean. I say eye smile cause you know that he is smiling when he has that eye expression.**

**Tenshi means angel in Japanese**

* * *

**Okay so first I would like to apologize about this chapter...I feel it is pretty boring, but it needed it needed to be done because I needed to introduce the characters into the fic (other than Naruto, Sasuke, God, Micheal, and Hinata) so please do not get too put off by this chapter. On the brightside I did a cliff hanger. Wonder what could be bothering Hinata? What is up with Gaara? I wonder if you guys can guess it? I bet you all can...Anyway I decided to do a Q/A section on this chapter since there were some good questions brought up that I believe deserve and answer to. **

**  
Why are the OC's names not in Japanese?**

_Good question, well there are two reasons for this._

_Reason one, I wanted to show that Hinata is different from the other angels, and the reason why she is different will be made clearer later in the story. The best way to do that is name differentiation, so the OC's names will not be Japanese (since the only OC's will be the angels)._

_Reason two, I picked Michael because he is one of the angels mentioned in the Bible along with Gabriel (who will make his debut later). However, these two characters have nothing to do with the angels in the Bible; they only have the name in common. _

**Why is Hinata so friendly with God?**

_Another fine question, so I will explain. The purpose for Hinata being so familiar with God is to show that God is a loving God. He cares for Humans and Angels and wants the best for them, so you will see that he has a casual relationship with all the characters that interact with him, but you will also see that the characters treat him with respect and awe that he rightfully deserves. All in all, his loving personality needs to get across because it will become very important later in the story. _

**I really enjoyed these questions, and I believed I answered the people who asked/ pointed out these aspects of the story, but I want to explain it to everyone that way everyone knows. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask or if you want to point out something go right ahead. **


	3. Ch 3: Demonic Lord

**Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place.****  
****~Zora Neale Hurston**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Ch. 3: The Demonic Lord_**

_In the beginning of time, there was no evil. God lived in Heaven with his angels in perfect peace and harmony. He loved them and they loved him. It was a Golden Era that could not be outdone. However, like with so many other Golden Eras that would follow this one, it fell._

_Pride, greed, jealousy. These three emotions plagued a certain angel named Lucifer. Lucifer began to grow jealous of God's popularity among the angels. Lucifer believed himself to be just as great as God, if not better. He deserved far more adoration than what God was receiving._

_Lucifer would often boast of his Holy powers and brandish his Holy sword as he showed the other angels his skills in weaponry. Truth be told, his skills were the best, and he could not be outclassed with the Holy Powers. These facts lead Lucifer into his haughty ways that would ultimately be his down fall._

_Lucifer decided it was time to claim his rightful place as God of the Universe, a position that he deemed God unworthy for. He gathered up eight other angels that believed in his cause and hung on every word that ever escaped his angelic lips. _

_War broke out in Heaven. Lucifer and his men fought against the armies of angels that never fought against an enemy before. Lucifer was making quick work of the angels that opposed him until Michael and Gabriel intervened. God commanded the two angels to kick Lucifer and his followers out of Heaven. Michael and Gabriel fought long and hard against the strength of Lucifer, but in the end they came out victorious. _

_God needed a place to seal Lucifer and his followers in order to keep evil out of Heaven, and thus Hell was born._

_Hell, the eternal Lake of Fire that burned the very souls that enter there for an eternity. However, God was wise enough not to seal Lucifer and his eight followers together because they would escape. God created nine different levels of Hell, and sealed each Fallen Angel in individual levels. _

_First Level: Ichibi no Shukaku_

_Second Level: Nibi no Bakeneko _

_Third Level: Sanbi no Kyodaigame_

_Fourth Level: Yonbi no Saru_

_Fifth Level: Gobi no Irukanuma_

_Sixth Level: Rokubi no Namekuji_

_Seventh Level: Nanabi no Kabutomushi_

_Eighth Level:Hachibi no Kyogyū_

_Ninth Level: Kyūbi no Yōko (Lucifer)_

_Despite being in different levels of Hell, some of the Demon Lords were able to escape into the Human Realm. Where they are now…is a mystery._

* * *

Naruto sent a quick glance to Hinata before sighing and shrugging off the feeling that something bigger than anything he could imagine would be taking place. The indigo haired celestial being fingered the seal on her right forearm as if contemplating if she should activate the intricate seal to release whatever Holy Power she sealed there. The blonde teen turned his attention back to his unfinished math homework that was due later that day. He was halfway done with it when he felt a glare boring into him from behind him. He glanced sideways as his cerulean eyes met dark green menacing eyes. The new kid…Gaara…was staring him down as if contemplating a method to kill him. Naruto gulped, but returned to his homework. If Gaara decided he was going to kill him the teachers would intervene…right?

**Ding.**

The bell chimed over the intercom signifying the end of homeroom. Naruto gathered his belongings as he mentally prepared himself to attend Iruka-sensei's history class. Iruka is an amazing teacher and person, but Naruto was not that interested in history. He found the class boring, and was glad that his friend Kiba was in that class with him. If he wasn't, Naruto would have no partner in crime whatsoever.

"Come on, Baka, we are going to be late!" Kiba called from the doorframe with Shino by his side. Shino was also in Naruto's history class along with Ino, but neither of them participated in Naruto's pranks…though they always applauded them.

"Oh shut-up, Dog-breath! Go on without me if you're so worried about being late." Naruto retorted slightly annoyed, but with a playful smirk on his face. Kiba snorted, but left the room with Shino and Ino in tow. Naruto watched them leave before turning his attention to Gaara who slowly gathered his things to go to his first class. Naruto gulped. He had decided he would try to help the new kid. He remembered what it felt like being the new kid. He had only come to Konoha in first grade, so he knew what it's like to feel a little out of place. Actually if he remembered correctly the person in the picture he stared at before bed every night was the first friend he made in Konoha. "Oi, Gaara! What class do you have? I don't mind helping you find your classroom." Naruto began to make his way towards Gaara, but Hinata interceded. She stood facing Gaara with her back to Naruto. Her arms outstretched along with her wings, in an attempt to make herself seem bigger than what she really is.

"Seems you have protection, Namikaze Naruto." Gaara began in an unholy voice. "She won't last long." With that, Gaara left the room. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as the chilling feeling Gaara left behind settled in.

"Hina-tenshi, did…did Gaara just see you?" Naruto asked. He may not understand all this angel and demon stuff, but he was pretty sure humans should not be able to see angels.

"No he did not, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered in an oddly cold voice while staring hard at the place Gaara formerly stood as she dropped her arms to her side and retracted her wings.

"Then what did he mean…are you in danger?" Naruto asked in alarm. Hinata finally turned her attention to Naruto before letting out a small giggle.

"Only you would be worried about me when you should worry about yourself." Hinata smiled a small yet genuine smile. Naruto's heart skipped a beat, but he thought nothing of it. "Well, we should get going. I don't want you to be late for history with Umino Iruka." Naruto smiled as he dashed out of the room with Hinata flying gracefully behind him.

* * *

"So then, Naruto and me got that Jugo kid to believe that it was Kimimaro's fault that there was glue on his desk. Oh man you should have seen Iruka-sensei's face when Jugo punched Kimimaro so hard in the face that Kimimaro was sent flying into the wall!" Kiba was excitedly recounting Naruto's and his prank during history that day. The lunch table was in a fit of laughter imagining the poor sensitive Iruka's expression during the whole ordeal.

"Yeah. Jugo sent him flying towards the wall, but poor Suigetsu got in the way, so Kimimaro hit him and sent Suigetsu flying towards Karin!" Naruto added his tidbit while trying to contain his laughter. Hinata as well was laughing. Even though she saw it…it was even funnier hearing it being told tag-team style by Kiba and Naruto.

"Suigetsu and Karin kissed!" Naruto and Kiba yelled together, and that pushed all their friends over the edge. They were all clutching their stomachs as tears began forming in their eyes.

"It was priceless! You should have seen Karin, Sakura, you would have loved it. She got so mad that she started beating the crap out of Suigetsu! Iruka got so mad that he sent Jugo and Karin for a week of detention with Ibiki!" Ino exclaimed. She was not going to let that part of the story be forgotten. After everything Karin did to try to break-up Sakura and Sasuke, she totally had this coming to her. Karma is a bitch after all. However, the fact that Ibiki was the one dealing the detention was an added bonus. He would so torture Karin until she will need therapy to try to recover from the mental trauma. Sakura smiled at the sweet revenge that was being dealt to Karin.

"I wish I was there. That whore had it coming!" Sakura exclaimed as she leaned into Sasuke more. Sasuke put his arm around Sakura as he smirked in agreement with Sakura's statement.

"Toublesome." Shikamaru mumbled with a slight smile. Seeing his girlfriend completely thrilled about Karin's bad karma was slightly amusing. He pulled Ino into a side hug and allowed her to lean against him.

"Oh great! They are in couple mode! Come on guys let's go!" Kiba exclaimed as Shino, Choji, and Sai followed him. Naruto however stayed much to Hinata's surprise. Hinata looked at Naruto's eyes and saw a bit of longing in them along with an undercurrent of sadness to it. He was not staring at one particular couple, but he seemed to be looking at the concept of being a couple. What it felt like to hold someone you love and for them to hold you too. Naruto sighed before he heard Sai call him.

"Hey, Dickless, let's go!" Sai called with his usual smile on his face. Naruto did not even yell his usual retort at Sai as he stood to leave the lunch table. His mind was thinking of other things. _**If you were still alive, that could be us.**_ Naruto took one last look at the couples before leaving to go with his other single friends. Hinata did not follow right away. _**Naruto-kun, what is bothering you?**_ She thought s she slowly followed the blonde.

* * *

"Why does Shizune-sensei's class seem to drag on the longest?" Ino asked Sakura who sat with her at their desk.

"Shhh, Ino-pig, I am trying to pay attention. Just because you don't want to be a doctor, does not mean you get to interrupt the learning process of those who do." Sakura whispered back as she continued to take notes on Shizune's lecture.

"What was that, Forehead?" Ino asked menacingly.

"Haruno, Yamanaka, is there something you want to share with the class? Hopefully it will contribute to our Biology Class." Shizune asked as she stopped her lecture on alleles. The two teen girls sweat dropped before Sakura was able to shake her head no. "Very well, then please do not interrupt my lesson." Shizune then continued with her lecture. Ino rolled her eyes and snuck a peek at Naruto. He looked so depressed ever since lunch. Ino sighed as she ripped out a piece of her notebook paper and quickly scribbled something on the paper, before pushing it towards Sakura. Sakura looked down at the note before discreetly begin reading it.

_Naruto is still depressed from lunch_

Sakura glanced over at Naruto before scribbling her reply to Ino on the same paper.

_Yeah, poor guy. I wish there was something we could do._

_Same here. You would think after three years he would have moved on._

_Ino! Be nice! It was really hard on all of us…especially him. He loved her, and to die in such way... Ino I don't think you would have been any better if it was Shikamaru who died._

_I know. I just wish he would go back to the way he was before her death._

_Give him some credit. He has definitely improved. He used to be so depressed remember? He only gets like this when he starts thinking about what could have been. I guess seeing the two of us acting all lovey-dovey with our boyfriends was the reminder._

_Yeah…true, Sakura?_

_Yeah?_

_I miss her…_

_Me too, Ino…_

Naruto let out the millionth sigh that day. He hated when he got like this, but he could not help it. The feeling of his loss would not disappear no matter what. He tried to focus on Shizune's lesson, but the effort was futile. He would just have to get the notes from Sakura later.

Hinata was concerned over Naruto and his melancholy mood, but what worried her more was the way Gaara had been looking at Naruto. _**He has been giving Naruto that lethal look in every class he has been in with Naruto…what is he up to? **_Hinata thought…although she was pretty sure she knew what he wanted.

**RING!**

The class erupted as everyone gathered their things to head home. The final class of the day always seemed to drag on forever. Naruto's mood returned to normal with the relief of getting to leave the school. He flashed a smile to Hinata to show her that he was feeling better, but he noticed that Hinata was staring at Gaara again. Naruto was about to ask her why she had been watching Gaara so intently all day, but was stopped by his adopted brother.

"Oi, Dobe, let's get going. If you want ride home, come on." Sasuke called with his arm around Sakura. Naruto smiled as he ran after them with Hinata following. The three humans and one angel were arriving at Sasuke's car when Gaara came up from behind Naruto.

"Uzumaki, can I talk to you?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice. Sasuke sent Gaara a warning glare. The way Gaara had been staring at Naruto put Sasuke into protective older brother mode, a mode he wished his older brother knew. Sakura clung to Sasuke a little bit tighter, but sent her own warning glare to the red head. Naruto looked at Gaara with slight confusion but nodded in agreement. "Follow me."

"Naruto, if he does anything funny…" Sasuke began, but Naruto cut him off.

"Yeah, call you for back-up. I got it no worries. Just relax and have fun on your date with Sakura-chan. I'll meet you at home later, kay?" Naruto gave Sasuke a thumbs up that even Guy-sensei could be proud of. Sasuke sighed as he pulled Sakura towards the car as Naruto and Hinata followed Gaara. Gaara lead them to a secluded part of the park. "So, Gaara, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked nervously when Gaara stopped. Gaara slowly turned towards Naruto with a sickening smile on his face.

"Right now you are being protected, but she won't last long." He said with his demonic voice surfaced. Naruto felt fear as he turned to look at Hinata who finally decided to speak up and enlighten Naruto on the subject.

"Ichibi no Shukaku, stop being a coward and face me!" Hinata yelled with more confidence than she felt.

"Oh but of course…it would be rude of me to kill you while inside this pathetic human boy." Shukaku replied as he slowly began exiting Gaara via his mouth. It truly was a gruesome sight watching a demon release himself from a human. It was exactly how it looked like in horror movies, and that made Naruto's stomach churn. When Shukaku was finally free of Gaara, Gaara fell unconscious to the floor, and before Hinata and Naruto stood a tanuki demon with piercing black eyes that seemed to hold a star like beige colored pupil. The sand colored tanuki had purple markings throughout his body and one tail that he brandished with an evil smirk on his arrogant face.

"**State your name, Angel! I want to know who I will be adding to my list of angels I have killed."** Shukaku replied haughtily. Hinata bit her lower lip in fear, but stood her ground. She had to protect Naruto from this demon no matter what!

"The name is Hinata! Just out of curiosity are you a demon lord? Because you honestly do not look like one. You look like an oversized raccoon." Hinata replied tauntingly though she quickly regretted it when she saw Shukaku gathering up his demonic powers.

"**PREPARE TO DIE, BITCH!" **Shukaku cried as he sent a demonic sphere towards Hinata. Hinata grabbed Naruto, who was frozen in fear and confusion, and flew off to where Gaara was and placed Naruto beside the sleeping boy.

"Naruto-kun, watch over Gaara-kun while I fight this guy." Hinata replied as she began to turn to face the demonic threat. She felt someone grab her hand, so she turned around to see Naruto looking at her intently.

"Please be careful, Hina-tenshi." Naruto told her sternly. Hinata smiled shyly before nodding; she did not thing she could trust her voice at the moment. She stood up and removed the seal on her arm. From the seal a small burst of light came out to reveal a bow with a quiver filled with Holy arrows. Hinata put the white and gold quiver on her back as she placed a white gold arrow on the golden string of her golden bow. She was ready to fire.

"I will not let you harm, Naruto-kun! Prepare to die, First Level Demon Lord Ichibi no Shukaku!" Hinata cried as she let go of the string and watch her arrow fly towards the demon lord who merely chuckled.

"**Foolish, Hinata."**

* * *

**Ah gomen about the long wait for this chapter! I am taking 6 AP classes and deciding what colleges to go to, so I am pretty busy. Updates will be sporadic until further notice.**

**Okay well I did not get any questions about last chapter so…I will just do something fun (well for me) Hehe I will give you Naruto's school schedule and who is in each class (the important people), sound good? Alright here I go!**

**Homeroom:**_**Hatake Kakashi**_**  
Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Sai**

**History:**_**Umino Iruka**_**  
Kiba, Shino, and Ino **

**Gym:**_**Might Guy**_**  
Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino (haha all S's)**

**Japanese:**_**Yuhi Kurenai**_**  
Shino and Kiba**

**LUNCH!!!!**

**Math:**_**Sarutobi Asuma  
**_**Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji**

**English:**_**Hatake Kakashi**_**  
Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai**

**Biology:**_**Shizune**_** (I don't think she has a last name…)  
Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru**

**Okay well I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to Shukaku vs. Hinata! DATTEBAYO! Please review!**


	4. Ch 4: Gaara's Fate

**Be an angel to someone else whenever you can,  
as a way of thanking God for the help your angel has given you.  
****~ Eileen Elias Freeman**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Ch. 4: Gaara's Fate**_

The golden arrow flies true towards the demonic raccoon, but on his hideous face a haughty smirk appears. Hinata notices his confidence too late. The raccoon merely holds up his hand in front of the arrow which stops the arrow within centimeters from the center of his beige colored raccoon claw. The golden arrow shatters into a million golden fragments that rain down to the ground like gold rain drops. Hinata swallows the large lump in her throat. She has never faced a demon before, let alone a demon lord. She could feel her hands sweating and her nerves were beginning to get the best of her. How could she defeat this monstrosity?

**"Getting worried, Hinata? I don't blame you. You don't stand a chance, so just hand over the blonde and we can move on."** Shukaku says as he tilts his head upward in a supercilious manner. Hinata slowly turned her head to see Naruto watching her with deep worry in his eyes. It was almost like seeing Hinata fight this demon was reminding him of a painful experience he never wanted to relive ever again. The indigo haired angel faced the one-tailed demon once more with renewed determination in her facial expression. _**There is no way I can look bad in front of Naruto-kun. I am his angel! I will make him proud!** _Hinata thought as she sealed the heavenly bow and quiver back to where they came from. She bit her thumb in order to draw some blood. She then drew a symbol in blood over the seal on her arm. A burst of holy light came forth and appears a golden hilted sword with a diamond blade. It truly is a work of art and could make any swordsman proud. Personally, Hinata was more of a swordsman anyway, but she wanted to test out the power of this demon with her arrows. She allows a smirk to grace her face as she lowered herself into a kendo position. Out of all the angels in heaven, Hinata is the best sword fighter. She could not understand why, but it felt like the sword was merely an extension of herself.

"Prepare yourself, Shukaku, this is where the real fight begins." Hinata announces as she lunges herself towards the demon. Her first move was a downward thrust of her sword towards the lower abdominal region of the raccoon. The demon quickly blocks the sword with his tail; his tail releases a small amount of dark energy that sends Hinata skidding about five feet away. Hinata, however, did not plan on giving the raccoon any time to defend himself. She quickly follows with a horizontal sweep of her sword aiming for the one-tail's throat. She only nicks his thick neck enough to draw some purple blood out of the demon. Shukaku winces in pain, but retaliates by slashing his claw across Hinata's back as she was turning to reposition herself. Hinata lets out a small groan of pain escape her angelic lips as she makes distance between herself and her opponent. She feels the red blood from the three slash marks on her back drip down her newly exposed back. Shukaku chuckles as he licks his lips; his adrenaline began going into overtime. He had never had so much fun fighting an opponent before. This time Shukaku is the one to close the distance between the two combatants by stretching his arm beyond the normal dimensions of an arm. His elongated arm strikes Hinata with so much force that she is sent flying into the trunk of a tree, effectively breaking the tree and causing it to fall on top of her. Shukaku slowly began making his way towards Hinata with a sick look of pleasure on his demonic face. He smiles as he imagines her imminent screams for mercy. It was only a matter of time before Hinata would be on his Killed List.

* * *

Naruto tries screaming Hinata's name in order to get some sort of reaction from her, so she could save herself from Shukaku, who is now very close to where Hinata is laying. Naruto clenches his fists in frustration. There was only one other time in his life where he felt so helpless, and he did not want the same thing to happen again. He would not lose a precious person ever again! Despite all logic, Naruto ran towards his guardian angel in order to protect her. Even though Naruto only knew Hinata for about a day, he felt a deep connection to her as if he knew her all his life. _**It could have to do with how she reminds me of…now is not the time to be thinking of their similarities!**_ Naruto yells in his mind as he arrives between Shukaku and Hinata-tenshi with his arms outstretched in an attempt to protect his new precious person.

**"What are you doing, Namikaze? I suggest you step aside. I will deal with you in a moment; just let me finish off your friend."** Shukaku says in an annoyed and amused voice. Naruto is terrified! He is staring down a demon, and not just any demon, but a demonic lord. A DEMON LORD! What the hell was he thinking? Oh that's right he wasn't! All he could think about was not losing Hinata the same way he lost…he would not think about that right now. His eyes shine with determination.

"I won't let you hurt, Hina-tenshi!" Naruto yells with conviction in his tone. Shukaku began howling with laughter.

"This is absolutely pathetic! The HUMAN is protecting his GUARDIAN ANGEL! Oh the irony of this situation! Your angel must be weaker than I thought if she needs her human to save her!" Shukaku insults as his laughter echoes throughout the area. Naruto is fuming with anger. How dare this demon demean Hinata like this!

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Naruto yells with lividness. Hinata is slowly coming to at this moment. "HINA-TENSHI IS THE GREATEST ANGEL EVER, AND SHE DOESN'T DESERVE ASSHOLES LIKE YOU TELLING HER OTHERWISE!" Hinata feels her cheeks warming up with unfamiliar warmth as she slowly moves the tree off of her.

**"Well then, you won't be saying that when I take you…OH SCREW IT! Kyuubi can suck it! I will kill you now! You are really annoying me brat!"** Shukaku sends out a blast of demonic energy towards Naruto. Naruto firmly stands his ground, bracing himself for the blow, but it never came.

The indigo angel intercepts the blow with her holy sword. She uses the sword to redirect the blow back to the demon. Shukaku, who is did not expect Hinata to intervene, is sent flying ten feet away from where he once stood. Hinata stands, barely, with a confident look on her elegant face. The multiple cuts and bruises are killing her, but none of them matters. Right now, all that matters is protecting Naruto from the evil in front of them. Before Shukaku could regain himself, Hinata is on him with her sword. She stabs him multiple times in the shoulder, legs, arms, stomach, and more, but never his heart. There seems to be some sort of force field protecting the demon lords heart, and without stabbing the heart, Hinata could not kill the demon lord.

Unbeknownst to the angel, the force field around Shukaku's heart is slowly weakening. Shukaku realizes this, and begins trying to think of a plan to escape the angel with his life. He decides his only way of surviving would be to use a very risky move.

Shukaku kicks Hinata off of him so he could gather his demonic powers. Before Hinata is close enough to deliver the final blow to his heart, **"Well, it's been real, but I have to…"** the demon is caught off by a sudden rush of blood to his mouth. He looks down to see the diamond bladed sword through his abdomen covered in his deep purple blood. Hinata had stabbed him through the back. He is fairly impressed by the angel. He never would have thought she had it in her, but she did.

"Before you die…tell me…what does Kyuubi want with Naruto-kun?" Hinata demands. Shukaku smirks; he figures that she has earned an answer, but why just give her the answer?

**"A piano, map, and test have it."**

"What?"

**"It's a riddle…figure it out…"** With that Shukaku takes his last breath. Hinata pulls her sword out of Shukaku, and the second the sword is removed, Shukaku turns into a wispy black cloud that slowly disappears leaving behind a sinister feeling. Hinata sighs in relief as she falls to the floor sitting. Naruto rushes over to her side.

"Hina-tenshi, are you alright?" Naruto asks with deep concern evident. Hinata weakly smiles as she nods her head. "Thank God! But man, Hina-tenshi, that was amazing! I had no idea you could fight like that! That was so cool!" Naruto began waving his arms like a little child as he began describing his favorite parts of the fight. Hinata giggles listening to the excited boy.

"Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, Hina-tenshi?"

"Please don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Intervene in my battles. You could have seriously gotten yourself hurt or worse…I could not live with myself if anything happened to you." Hinata wraps her arms around her knees as she brings them closer to her chin. Naruto sits next to Hinata and rubs her back in a comforting manner, though it was a little challenging since her wings are in the way.

"Gomen, Hina-tenshi, but I can't promise you that." Naruto answers.

"Why?"

"Because you are one of my precious people now, and I don't know what I would do if anything happens to you." Naruto answers as he gently turns Hinata face towards him. Naruto was going to say more, but a sudden groan calls both friends out of their heart-warming talk. The groan came from Gaara, who they just about forgot until that moment.

"Ah…my head…"Gaara moans as he slowly sits up. He blinks in confusion looking around. His eyes stop on Naruto's face. "Hey, you're that Namikaze kid from school. What are you doing here?"

"Gaara, don't you remember anything?" Naruto asks with a slightly annoyed face. This guy holds a demon in him, and doesn't remember a thing about it? Come on!

"No sorry…I don't." He answers stoically. Hinata whispers into Naruto's ear about brining Gaara to his house to question him.

* * *

"I do remember having a demon in me." Gaara answers as he sips on his instant ramen. The two boys sit across each other on the couches in Naruto's living room talking about everything. Sasuke was not home yet, so Naruto assumes he is having dinner at Sakura's. Hinata sat on the arm of the couch Naruto sat in. It appears as though Gaara lost could see her, seems as though not all the demonic influence left the boy. Fortunately, all the harmful stuff has, so now Gaara is a normal boy. Sort of.

"Can you tell us how you got Shukaku?" Hinata asks the red-head. Gaara sits scratching his chin for a minute trying to remember the fateful encounter with the demon…

* * *

_Gaara locked himself in his room trying to create some distance between himself and the derange man that he called father. His father took a sick enjoyment of beating Gaara within an inch of his life. Gaara's older siblings, Temari and Kankuro, would do their best to defend Gaara from their abusive father, but they would only get beaten as well. _

_Gaara's father was not always like this, according to his siblings. He was once a kind and caring father, just like their mother. He was also very happy that his wife was pregnant with Gaara. He kept telling his family that he would get Gaara into sports since Kankuro was so into puppets, but his fatherly pride changed drastically. The day of Gaara's birth was also the day of his beloved wife's death. There were complications in the birthing process, and the doctors were only able to save Gaara. At first, his father was in denial about his wife's death. He acted like he normally did, but it seemed fake. When Gaara was two, his father turned to alcohol to deal with the pain. The alcohol made the man violent and he took it out on Gaara. Calling the red head a murderer, and a monster. _

_That day was no different. Gaara could hear his father bounding up the stairs._

"_Dad, put that bottle down before you seriously hurt someone!" Temari yelled frantically. Her father merely ignored her. He never did anything to Temari because she was so much like her mother that her father could not hurt his last tie to her. Kankuro was a different story though._

"_Dad, just stop this or I'll call the cops!" Kankuro yelled hoping that reason would reach his father._

_SMASH._

_He was wrong_

"_You you f***ing call the cops I will f***ing kill you!" His father yelled more obscenities as he smashed the glass bottle against Kankuro's side. Kankuro yelled in pain, but was quickly silence by another hit. Gaara heard his sister's footsteps towards his fallen brother. He also knew he was next._

"_You f***ing murderer get out her so I can kill you! You little Bastard don't you know what you did to this family! I would be doing the world a f***ing favor by getting rid of a monster like you!" Gaara would normally have cried, but after so many years of the same thing his tears went dry. He had no emotion whatsoever. He discovered at a young age that showing any emotion made his father angrier and just make him want to beat him more. The banging on the door reached Gaara's ears. Gaara frantically looked around to find something…anything…that could grant him salvation from the hell hole of a home he had been living in. _

"_I can help you."__ A voice said from nowhere. _

"_Who's there?"_

"_Who I am is not important right now…what's important is that you seek a way to escape. I can give you that escape."_

"_How?" Gaara asked skeptically._

"_Just chant these words and I will show you how…"__ The demonic voice gave Gaara the chant, and Gaara did as he was told. A black swirl of dark energy began swirling around the room with a gust of wind. Gaara watched as the dark power headed straight for him and entered his body. Gaara could feel the change in himself. He lost control of his body…_

_Gaara's father broke down the door with a bottle in his hands. The newly possessed Gaara looked at his father with killer intent heavy in the air._

_That was the last time anyone saw his father…alive._

_

* * *

_

"Oh my that's so horrible!" Hinata cries in sympathy as she flies towards Gaara to give him a hug. Gaara feels her arms wrapping around him, so he hugs her back as best as he can. It feels awkward, but at the same time he was happy that someone cared enough for him.

"What happened after that?" Naruto asks as he finishes his seventh ramen cup. He is so wrapped in Gaara's life-story that he was mechanically eating his ramen.

"Well, I was only thirteen when that happened, so Kankuro was sent to boarding school. Temari was sent to some family that wanted to adopt her. I was moved from foster home to foster home. I wasn't charged with anything since it was in self defense, but yeah…"

"Where are your siblings now?" Hinata asks.

"Well, Temari and Kankuro are in college right now, so I don't get to see them."

"So you live alone?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah…" Gaara answers hesitantly. He was not used to people taking an interest in him.

"Alright it's settled!" Naruto exclaims as he throws out the empty ramen cups.

"What is?" Hinata and Gaara ask in total confusion.

"Gaara will move in here with us!" Naruto states as if it is the most basic thing in the world. Hinata smiles in excitement as she flies to get Gaara's room ready.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Gaara asks. "I never did anything for you?"

"I just want to be…besides I heard somewhere that a great way to thank someone for doing something kind for you is by doing something kind for somebody else." Naruto answers as he leads Gaara to his room, so he could get some well deserved sleep.

"Who was kind to you?" Gaara asks, but his answer is given to him when Naruto opens the door, and the two see Hinata busy making Gaara's new room more hospitable. Gaara lets a rare smile on his face.

* * *

It is late at night. Gaara is already sleeping, Sasuke came home and went straight to bed, Naruto did his nightly ritual of looking at the picture, and he fell asleep. Hinata smiles as she watched the rise and fall of Naruto's chest. She lets out a sigh as she looks towards the moon thinking about her battle with Shukaku…

"_Before you die…tell me…what does Kyuubi want with Naruto-kun?" Hinata demands. Shukaku smirks; he figures that she has earned an answer, but why just give her the answer?_

**"_A piano, map, and test have it."_**

"_What?"_

**"_It's a riddle…figure it out…"_**_ With that Shukaku takes his last breath._

Hinata could not figure out the riddle. She would have to speak with Gabriel or Michael tomorrow about it, and if they did not know, she was sure God did. With that Hinata closes her eyes to rest her weary mind.**

* * *

**

**Okay so last chapter I had Gaara call Naruto "Uzumaki-san" and here I have him call "Namikaze" well in this fic Naruto's name is Namikaze Naruto, so if I accidently put Uzumaki I am sorry.**

**Okay well no question about last chapter, so I will just say this:  
I SUCK A RIDDLES! I could not think of a very good riddle, but I am sure all of you will know the answer nd if not it will be revealed next chapter.  
How was the fight? It was so hard to write cause I can picture it in my head, but I can never explain it well....  
How was Gaara's past? I tried to make it dark...  
Is it over kill that Gaara can see Hinata? (I personally like the idea...but idk)**

**I can't think of anything else so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you look foward to the next one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Lexar**


	5. Ch 5: Riddles of Fate

…**for He shall give his angels charge over thee to keep thee in all thy ways.**

**~Psalm 91:11**

* * *

**_Ch. 5: Riddles of Fate_**

The morning lights leaked into Gaara's room causing the red head to wake up with a start. He jolted upright to analyze his surroundings. This room was alien to him; it was definitely bigger than his one room apartment and felt a lot homier than it as well. Oddly enough…for the first time since his mother died…Gaara felt safe. He did not feel the need to pull out his switchblade from his jacket even though the room he was in was not his. As he rose from his bed, the memories of the day before flooded into him. This room was in Naruto's house. That's where he was. He quickly got dressed in his school uniform seeing as it was Friday, and walked downstairs to be greeted by Naruto and Sasuke.

"GOOD MORNING, GAARA!" Naruto greeted very enthusiastically. His dark haired friend shot the blonde a death glare before groggily turning his attention to Gaara.

"Wait…why is he here?" Sasuke asked standing up defensively. Last time the Uchiha checked, Gaara was giving Naruto death glares, so why was the red head in their home?

"Oh, Gaara lives here now, Sasuke-teme." Naruto answered as he swallowed a large piece of omelet down.

"Yes, let's let the guy that looks like he wants to kill you live with us. Brilliant idea, Naruto-dobe." Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto glared at Sasuke before standing up to face him.

"Look…it was all a misunderstanding and everything is okay now. Besides Gaara needs a place to stay and I offered him the spare room."

"Hn." was Sasuke's only reply. He did not love the idea of Gaara living with them, but Naruto seemed to trust him, and for now that was good enough. Though Sasuke would keep an eye on the newcomer; he still did not completely trust Gaara. Gaara nodded and sat down on Naruto's other side and served himself some of the omelet. After breakfast was done the three of them piled into the car and Sasuke drove the three of them to school. When they arrived at school Gaara pulled Naruto aside to ask him what was bothering him all morning.

"Where is Hinata-san?" Gaara asked. Naruto allowed his happy-go-lucky mask to fall as worry came into his expression.

"I don't know…she wasn't there when I woke up like she normally is. I hope she is okay…"Naruto answered with concern in his voice. Gaara patted Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sure she is fine. After all she is an angel, and she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, you're right. Hell, she took down that demon lord easy!" Naruto answered confidently but the look of worry still present in his face. Gaara and Naruto both headed to homeroom both wondering where Hinata could possibly be.

* * *

White feathered wings beat through the air as the indigo haired angel flew towards the golden gates of Heaven with great speed. She landed in front of the gates waiting for them to open. The gold giant gates before her stood in all their majesty, and it took her breath away. The craftsmanship of the gates is one of a kind, and could never be outdone. The large gates opened and Hinata flew through them towards the center castle where she knew she would find the angels she was looking for.

* * *

"Michael, you need to stop worrying about Hinata. She is perfectly fine." said a blonde green eyed male angel to Michael. The brown haired angel huffed in annoyance in the care-freeness of his friend.

"But, Gabriel…" Michael started but Gabriel held up his hand.

"No buts, Mister Worry-wart! She is fully capable of handling herself and God knows what he is doing. Don't question his methods. He knows this is the best way to get her to remember about her…"

"Oh there you are." Hinata unknowingly interrupted Gabriel.

"Ah, Sis! It's been so long! How've you been?" Gabriel asked as he pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"Been fine, Gabriel-niisan. Good to see you too." Hinata answered with her shy smile on her face. Michael cleared his throat to get Hinata's attention. She quickly turned. "Oh sorry, Michael-san. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why are you here? Should you not be with Naruto?" Michael asked.

"Well, actually I wanted to ask you two a question."

"Okay ask a way!" Gabriel says enthusiastically. "But first, we should get back to Naruto because we don't want to leave him by himself for too long." With that the three angels headed back to Earth to meet up with Naruto.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…Gaara-san is now going to be one of our friends even though the day before he looked like he was going to kill you?" The bubblegum haired girl asked with an incredulous look in her eyes.

"Yup." Naruto had a huge smile plastered on his face as everyone face-palmed.

"I knew that Naruto is forgiving, but this is ridiculous." Ino says to no one in particular.

"I read in a book that it is good to forgive people, so why is there a problem forgiving Gaara-san for doing nothing but looking like he wanted to kill, Dickless?" Sai asks.

"Thanks, Sai…HEY!" Naruto yells when Sai's nickname for him registered in his brain. Everyone rolled their eyes at Naruto's childish antics.

"So, Gaara-san, what did you think of Kakashi-sensei's test today?" Choji asked trying to start a conversation with the newcomer of their group.

"WE HAVE A TEST IN ENGLISH?" Naruto yelled in distress. Granted he is actually naturally good in English but he hadn't even started reading One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest yet. How was he supposed to be able to explain the Christ allegory and the progression of sanity for Bromden and all the other stuff Kakashi-sensei wanted him to be able to explain? Sakura rolled her eyes at the boys forgetfulness while Ino face-palmed.

"Yeah we do, Dobe. Kakashi-sensei told us last week. I also reminded you yesterday about it."Sasuke calmly, but annoyed, answered him. Naruto glared at Sasuke, but then his eyes softened when he remembered that yesterday was the first day Hinata went to school with him, so he really wasn't paying attention to his school work, but to her. He discovered that the light coming in from the window in English made Hinata's eyes glow with a heavenly tint to them, while the lighting in Math made Hinata's halo shine brighter. Not that he would ever tell her these things. He didn't want her to get all uncomfortable with his staring. _**No, it's not staring. It's more like….observing! Yeah, that's it, observing! **_Naruto thought as he returned his attention to his lunch.

* * *

Gaara let out a smile when the rest of the group began talking to him. He felt accepted, and he hadn't felt like that in a long time. The others did not seem like it was a strain to be friends with him. In fact he could tell he already liked the quiet Shino the best…aside from Naruto. The group was shocked to see that Gaara was not that hard to get along with. There was obviously a dark past he had, but he has an agreeable personality once one gets used to it. The rest of the school day went smoothly for Gaara, and he couldn't be happier. No, he could be happier if Naruto wasn't so out of it. Naruto wasn't his usual bubbly self and everyone could tell, but no one knew why, except for Gaara. Gaara knew it was because Naruto was worrying about Hinata, even though he only knew her for two days. Is _**their bond that deep? The bond between human and guardian is that deep? Or maybe there is a history that connects them? However, neither of them seems to know about it…I'll have to just look into that.**_ Gaara thought as Naruto and he walked back to the house since Sasuke was taking Sakura shopping. Why Sasuke puts up with shopping is beyond comprehension.

"Naruto, stop worrying. I'm sure Hinata is fine."

"Yeah, I know, Gaara. Hina-tenshi is tough, but it's just that…" Naruto began saying before being interrupted by a blonde haired green eyed angel.

"You can't live a day without her!" The male angel said teasingly. However, he was not expecting to be answered back.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Naruto screamed as he accusingly pointed at the male angel. Gabriel's jaw dropped. How in the world could he be seen by humans?

"HOW CAN YOU SEE ME?"

"Answer my question first!"

"I'm Gabriel. Now answer my question, Naruto!"

"I honestly don't know how I can see you…how do you…"

"Know your name? We know everything about you, Namikaze Naruto." A brown haired blue eyed angel answered as he landed beside Gabriel. "My name is Michael. I am curious as how you can see us. I also assume that Gaara can see us as well since he doesn't seem to think you are crazy for screaming at invisible people."

"WHAT! The red-head can see us too?" Gabriel asked confused and shocked.

"I told you they are amazing humans." A melodic female voice said. Naruto could distinguish that voice anywhere.

"HINA-TENSHI!" Naruto screamed in joy and relief as he hugged the indigo haired angel when she landed. Her face turned bright red from the sudden contact, but she did not push the human away. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Naruto-kun. Gaara-kun, how was your first night at your new home?"

"It was good. Thank-you, Hinata-san." Gaara smiled at the pale angel. Michael pulled Naruto off of Hinata before turning to Hinata.

"You said you needed to ask us something?"

"Oh right! But first let's enter the house. I believe the neighbors are staring at Naruto and Gaara." The two humans and three angels entered the house; Hinata caught Gabriel and Michael up with everything that has happened.

"So he said a test, a piano, and a map have it?" Michael asked making sure he got Shukaku's riddle correct. Hinata nodded. Michael began rubbing his chin in a thinking fashion as he mulled the riddle around in his head. This riddle had him stumped.

"Maybe Naruto needs to pass a test by learning to play the piano, and when he passes the test the demons will give him a map." Gabriel suggested.

"A map to what?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know…Candy Land! They will give him a map to Candy Land!" Gabriel said frustrated with the riddle.

"Can it be Ramen Land instead?" Naruto asked.

"Sure kid…Ramen Land." Gabriel said sarcastically. The group had been working on the riddle for a good amount of time yet they came up with nothing.

"No…this riddle is about what they have in common, but what do those three things have in common." Michael says. Everyone began thinking of what the three items have in common.

"What does a map, a piano, and a test have in common?" Naruto asked loudly.

"A key." A male voice from the front door said. Everyone turned their heads to see a man with white long spiky hair and black eyes walk in with two suitcases.

"What'd you say, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"A key is the answer to your riddle. You see a test has an answer key, a piano has piano keys, and a map has a key as well. So the answer is a key." Jiraiya said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Now aren't you going to introduce me to your friend there?"

"Oh right, Jiraiya this is Gaara. Gaara this is my godfather, Jiraiya. Oh by the way Gaara is living with us now."

"Oh man!" Jiraiya whined.

"What?"

"I was hoping to rent that out to a pretty girl so I could conduct research for my new book, Icha Icha Kissu." Jiraiya then began to imagine some perverted things that he would have loved to have experienced with a female roommate that he could put in his book.

"YOU PERVERT!" Naruto yelled as he threw a pillow at Jiraiya before the man bleeds to death from his nosebleed. Jiraiya glared at Naruto, but just picked up his suitcases and headed to his room; he was exhausted from his book tour and could not wait to relax. Naruto turned to see frightened faces on all the angels, and a confused look on Gaara's. "Umm…what's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun, key is the answer to the riddle." Hinata said.

"Yeah we got that already." Naruto says still confused as to what the big deal is.

"Don't you get it?" Gabriel asked staring intently at Naruto. Naruto felt uncomfortable under the intese stares of the two male angels while Hinata's stare was more of worry for his life. Gaara looked at Naruto hoping that him being a key was not a bad thing.

"You are the key to unleashing all of Hell, and destroying all of mankind." Michael answered in a grave tone. Naruto's and Gaara's face fell. This was not good…

* * *

**Yeah so this isn't my best chapter, but hey I needed to do the riddle thing. Anyway I plan to make the next chapter a bit dramatic cause now that Naruto has been revealed as the key things are gonna get interesting! SO GET EXCITED! Okay that's all I got for now, but please reveiw and tell me what you like what you dislike and stuff of that sort. Also, since my birthday is in 8 days! I am soooo excited! I hope to do a Christmas style story (as a present for myself lol) so look foward to that! I don't know what else to write about here...I am just kinda rambling but hey whateves! So I'm gonna stop wasting your time now and stop rambling.**

**Review please!**

**You know you want to!**

**It's my birhtday in 8 days so review for my birthday!**

**Please!**

**PLEASE!**

**3**


	6. Ch 6: The Key's Song

**God assures us that his angels are always nearby, ready to help. This is what matters.**

**~Timothy Jones  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Ch. 6: The Key's Song**_

_Since the defeat of the Kyuubi, God placed a lock on the gates of Hell so that way the Kyuubi's reign of terror will never come to be. However, even the angels know that the lock is unstable, and can easily come unlocked when the right human soul comes across it. The Guardian Angels swore a blood oath to protect that human soul, should the human's identity ever be revealed. God had always known the identity of the human, and kept it secret from everyone in order for the human to be safe, because once an angel knows of the human…a demon does as well._

_God has been biding his time waiting for the human to reveal themself when the time comes, so that he may put into action the ultimate counter attack to the demons… Operation Holy Fire. Operation Holy Fire is the last battle of Angels and Demons for the fate of mankind. Angels and Demons were beginning to think that this counter measure was just a myth since it has been many millennia since it was so called created, but only one knows the full extent of Operation Holy Fire, God. And what he plans to do with it…one can only imagine. For now, all that can be done is protect the key._

_Protect Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…at all costs.  
_

* * *

Naruto could not sleep at all that night. How could he? After discovering that he is the one the demons are after in order to free themselves so they may have a chance to take over the human race via their souls, how could he sleep? Hinata tried to comfort him, but there was very little she could do to comfort the young man. She sighed in quiet frustration as she looked out the window at the moon. The moon had always been able to calm her whenever she felt uneasy, though she could never explain why it did. She figured it was an angel thing, but it seemed like none of the other angels felt the same way. So she thought it was just a quirk about her, and she didn't question it any further. Naruto turned to look at Hinata was she stared out the large window while sitting on the windowsill. He smiled softly to himself; she looked absolutely breath taking bathed in the moonlight. He then shook his head as if to shake those thoughts out of his head. He could not possibly be falling for her…right? It had only been, what three days? How could he already love her? Yet, it made sense to him that he was. He felt like he knew her for a very long time, even though he knows that he doesn't. He sighed audibly as his emotions confused him even further.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked turning her attention from the moon to her human. Concern was evident in her face and Naruto silently cursed himself for making her worry. He knew for a fact that he was not okay in the least. Not only was he falling for Hinata, he was afraid that he was already forgetting about her…even though something in his heart told him he wasn't, and he didn't understand why, and also there was the fact that he is the key to the utter destruction of the human world should he fall into demonic hands.

"Yeah…I will be." Naruto answered as he put a big grin on his face… he knew his grin was fake, but hardly anyone could ever tell that it was. He prided himself in that aspect, but then again Hinata was not like normal people.

"Don't give me that fake smile, Naruto-kun. Tell me what's bothering you. Is it the key and lock thing? You don't have to worry about that. You have the divine protection of Heaven guarding you against the demons. You will be safe." Hinata smiled assuredly. Naruto smiled in return…oddly enough he was not too worried about that part. He was strong, and he could handle himself. He also had Hina-tenshi, Gaara, Gabriel, and Michael protecting him and helping him. Being the key surprisingly was not as daunting as it was when they first told them. He had complete faith in himself and his friends.

"I know that, Hina-tenshi. But I guess this whole thing has got me thinking about a lot of things, and some things that I thought I had long gotten over have come back, and I guess I am just drained. Emotionally I guess, but don't worry. Tomorrow morning I'll be fine once I have my morning ramen." Naruto said as he turned over to his other side and finally closed his eyes in sleep. Talking to Hinata soothed him enough to enter the world of sleep that was escaping him before. Hinata smiled, but was curious as to what things Naruto was thinking about. Only he could have such faith in others that the fact that the fate of the world rested on his shoulders would not even faze him. That was one of the many things Hinata admired about Naruto, that and his awesome body. Hinata blushed madly at the thought of that. She quickly looked back at the moon to calm herself down. How could she think of her human like that? But then again…it felt completely natural. _**Could I have fallen for Naruto-kun?**_ She thought as she continued looking into the milky depths of the moon.

* * *

Gaara rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he came down the stairs into the kitchen where Sasuke was munching on cereal and Naruto and Jiraiya were going at it over something. _**It's too early for this shit.**_ Gaara thought as he sat across from Sasuke, and by the look Sasuke gave Gaara, he could tell that Sasuke agreed as well.

"Pervert, just hand over my ramen!" Naruto bellowed in frustration as the white haired man held the ramen out of arms reach of the blonde.

"You need to eat something other than ramen all the time! I swear you are going to explode from so much ramen!" Jiraiya retorted as he tried to dump the ramen in the sink. Naruto jumped Jiraiya and grabbed the ramen.

"If that is the way that I die…I think it would be just fine!" Naruto stuck out his tongue before plopping down into the chair next to Sasuke and began defensively eating his ramen. Jiraiya sighed playfully. He enjoyed making his godson squirm; it was a pastime of his that he just had to do at every opportunity.

"Alright then, Sasuke will be on Naruto guts clean up." Sasuke shot a look at Jiraiya that made Jiraiya laugh even harder. "Okay well I'm off to work. I'll be back later." Jiraiya called out as he grabbed some toast and walked out the door. Sasuke stood up once the door closed and grabbed his black NorthFace Denali jacket.

"I'm spending the day with Sakura. What are you guys up to?" Sasuke said as he laced up his sneakers.

"Actually, Kankuro is in town this weekend, so I am going to see if I can spend some time with him." Gaara answered as he finished his light breakfast. "What about you, Naruto?" Naruto scratched his chin in a thinking manner before answering.

"I think I am going to stay home and work on my music." Naruto said. Gaara looked at him in a confused manner.

"Naruto wants to be a musician when he grows up; just like his dad. Ever heard music by the Yellow Flash?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah that man was a genius on the guitar." Gaara answered.

"Well, I'm his son." Naruto answered as he pulled out a Gibson SG Electric Guitar in orange finish from the stand in the corner of the living room. "I haven't really been playing my music lately…" Naruto sadly trailed off, and Sasuke nodded in understanding. Gaara on the other hand was thoroughly confused. "But it's about time I pick it up again. Besides…I have been working on the lyrics to this one song for a long time, and I guess it's about time I find the melody that goes to it." Naruto said as he began tuning the guitar.

"Well, when you're finished with it let me know, because I want to hear it." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Gaara said his goodbyes as he walked out the door with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke walked around the mall with Sakura on his arm. She was really just window shopping until the movie was ready. "Sasuke-kun, look at that dress! Maybe I'll get that one for prom. What do you think?" Sakura asked as he pointed to a pink strapless dress with rhinestones embedded in the silky skirt of the dress. Sasuke smiled as he saw Sakura's face light up at the dress. She would look amazing in it, and he knew it.

"I think anything would look good on you." He said nonchalantly. Sakura smiled as a blush came across her cheeks. She kissed her gorgeous boyfriend on the lips to show that she approved of his answer.

"Hey, Sakura and Sasuke!" a familiar voice called out. Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see Ino dragging Shikamaru with her heading towards them.

"Hey, Ino, what's up?" Sakura asked as Sasuke and Shikamaru greeted each other.

"You'll never guess who I just saw at the mall!" Ino almost yelled. After so many years of knowing Ino, Sakura knew that no matter what she said, Ino was going to tell her, so it was just easier to feign interest even if you had none.

"Who? Karin?" Sakura asked. Ino gave a disgusted look at the mentioning of Karin, but shook her head as the excitement returned to her eyes. Now Sakura was actually curious as to who her best friend saw at the mall.

"I saw Tenten!" Ino cried. Sakura's mouth hung in disbelief.

"Are you sure it was Tenten?" Sakura asked. At this point, Sasuke and Shikamaru were listening in on their girlfriends' conversations.

"A hundred percent sure! She is the only person I know that would have her brown hair in two buns." Ino replied.

"Well, was Neji with her?" Sakura asked.

"She said that Neji was going over someone's house for a quick visit." Ino replied.

"Well did she say whose house?"

"It's probably Naruto's." Shikamaru answered. The two girls looked at each other conveying some secret conversation that only best friends could understand.

"If Neji shows up now…" Sakura began.

"Don't worry about Naruto's progress." Sasuke interrupted causing the group to look at him. "Neji comes over to visit once a year around this time anyway."

"I didn't know that…" Sakura and Ino mumbled in unison. Shikamaru nodded.

"It makes sense…since those two were the closest to her, and it is the anniversary of her death soon." Shikamaru said. The whole group fell quiet at the mentioning of their dear friends passing. Even after years of coping with the loss, the cut was still there. All were beginning to wonder if it would ever heal completely. "I just hope those two can comfort each other. It's not easy losing a loved one."

* * *

And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God wouldn't let it live

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

Naruto sung that song very slowly and with a lot of emotion in it. He could feel the tears threatening to fall as his heart ached for her. It was rather amazing to him how much she meant to him, and now there was nothing in the world he could do but hope she heard that song that he had been working on for her. Unbeknownst to him, in the other room Hinata began crying so hard that she fell to the ground. Her heart ached with so many emotions that she could not understand, and somehow she felt that Naruto wrote and sung that song for her, but how could that be? Did she have a past with Naruto? _**Am I really an angel?**_ Hinata thought as the tears continued down her face as she silently sobbed.

* * *

**Wow it has been a long time since I updated this story…almost two months. Gomen! Life has been really busy and well I haven't really gotten the chance to sit down and write until today. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…the drama is just starting to get intense! Soon (possibly in the next chapter or two) the connection between Naruto and Hinata will be understood…and is Hinata really an angel? Well guess you'll all just have to wait and see! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! **

**P.S. The Song is called Hear Me You by Jimmy Eat World....tis a good song**


	7. Ch 7: Her Grave

**Friends are angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly.  
~ Anonymous  
-**

**Ch. 7: Her Grave

* * *

**

Naruto put down his guitar with a sad sigh, but with a feeling of accomplishment. He had finally finished the song he began writing after the death of his loved one. He noticed that he had not seen Hina-tenshi in a long time, so he decided to go look for her. "Hina-tenshi? You there? Answer me if you can hear me?" Naruto called out. Hinata gasped when she heard Naruto's voice. She quickly wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and made her question who she really was. Naruto was on the verge of entering the room Hinata was in when…

**Ding Dong.**

"Huh…wonder who that could be?" Naruto wondered out loud as he walked away from Hinata's hiding spot. The lavender-eyed angel let out the breath she had not realized she was holding. She shook her head in an attempt to gather herself. She did not want Naruto to see her like this. She was HIS guardian not the other way around. She thanked God that the doorbell rang and got Naruto's attention away from looking for her.

Naruto opened the door and was shocked to see his visitor. "Neji?" Naruto asked thoroughly confused as to why the Hyuuga was at his door. Neji nodded a greeting and Naruto motioned him to come inside the house. "What are you doing here? I mean not that I mind, but shouldn't you be at college?"

"I came down for the weekend. I'm staying with my uncle, and Tenten came down as well." Neji answered. Naruto nodded in understanding as the two sat down at the kitchen table where Naruto made some tea for them.

"So what brings you down so early? You normally don't come down until next week." Naruto said as he sipped on the tea.

"I know, but I have a business exam next week and I can't get out of it, so I decided I would come down this week to pay my respects. I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

'Yeah sure I'll go with you. I still don't think I'm ready to go alone anyway."

"Same. I feel like if I go alone I'm solidifying the fact that she is gone; which I don't think I really believe." Neji said. Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity and confusion. "

"You don't think she is dead?"

"No I know she is, but I don't think she is gone. It's almost like I can still feel her presence sometimes."

"Like a ghost?" Naruto practically stammered out. He was terrified of ghosts and the thought of her being a ghost scared the crap out of him.

"Not like a ghost, Baka. More like a….hmm." Neji rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he tried to come up with the word he was thinking of. Naruto looked at his friend and then up at the ceiling trying to help Neji find the word.

"Angel." Naruto whispered softly, but Neji heard him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm thinking of. Anyway, let's get going shall we?" Naruto nodded as he looked towards the direction of where Hinata was sitting in the room. He wanted to call out for her but couldn't at least not in front of Neji, so he grabbed his jacket and left with him hoping that Hinata would follow. Hinata could see it in Naruto's eyes that he wanted her to follow, but she was not yet composed enough to follow, but she would eventually. It was her duty to protect him, and she would not fail him in this.

* * *

"It's almost time." God said as he sat in his large golden throne room. Michael perked up his head and looked over with a curious look on his face.

"Almost time for what?" Michael asked with a hint of worry in his voice. God smiled in an almost sad fashion as he turned to look at the confused angel.

"For everything to fall into place. It is time for the battle." God said as he stood up. "Call all the archangels, we must prepare for the upcoming battle. Kyuubi won't go easy on us; not that we would go easy on him either."

"What about Naruto? The human key?"

"He is already going to have enough to deal with. We will alert him at the last minute possible." God said as he turned to leave the throne room.

"What do you mean?" Michael said in almost a panic. He worried about Hinata and even for the human boy she was caring for. God smiled caringly at the angel.

"Don't worry. Everything is going according to plan." God said as he left the grandiose throne room. Michael nodded and shook of all his worries. God always knew what he was doing, so there was no need to question him. Michael flew off to get the other archangels to prepare for battle. It was going to be a long day…he could sense it.

* * *

"Thank-you" Naruto said when Inochi gave him the lilies that he bought for his visit to the cemetery with Neji. Inochi nodded with a sad smile on his face, knowing full well what the flowers were going to be used for. It was, after all, around that time of year. The two boys left with flowers in their hands and headed towards the cemetery. "So, Neji, hows college?"

"It's been crazy, but good at the same time." Neji answered simply. Naruto nodded. He remembered how him and Neji bonded when she died. Neji was her cousin and saw her as a little sister, while Naruto saw her as so much more. They were the ones to take her death the hardest, and in some ways they still haven't fully recovered from her death. Neji started to eat cinnamon buns because those were her favorite. Naruto stopped playing the guitar because she was the one who inspired so many of his songs, and was the one who encouraged him when he hit a writer's block of some kind. They both suffered after her death, but they bonded to each other with the common grief of loss. They were good friends before her death, but they became closer afterwards.

The two arrived at the grave and as always Neji was the first to "talk" to her.

"Hinata-sama, life at Konoha University has been absolutely crazy, but I am glad I decided to go there with Tenten and Lee. They have been very patient with me since I haven't been the same since you left. It is odd to think that when we were young, I did not like you, and now you are one of the most important people in my life, and I am so sad that you are…gone." Neji said with unshed tears welling up in his eyes. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

* * *

"Naruto?" Gaara asked as he opened the front door to the empty house. "Guess you are not here." Gaara mumbled to himself as he locked the door behind him.

"AHHHHH!" a shrill broke through the silence of the house.

"Hinata!" Gaara yelled as he bolted towards the scream. He threw open the door to find Hinata writhing on the floor in pain clutching her head in a feeble attempt to soothe the pain. "Hinata-san, what's wrong?" Gaara said in a slight panic while his usual emotionless façade still in tack. Hinata was in too much pain to respond to Gaara. Memories of what seems like a previous life were flooding through her head at such intensity that she could not handle. Emotions tied to the memories were running wild in her heart. She didn't know what to do.

"HINA-TENSHI!" Naruto screamed from the other room, no doubt he heard Hinata's screams. He bolted in the room and slided to Hinata's other side and held her in his arms. Naruto looked up towards Gaara with worry clearly on his face. "Gaara, what the hell is wrong with her?" Naruto asked in desperation. Gaara shrugged. Naruto brought his attention back to the angel in pain in his arms. He felt completely helpless. What could he do to soothe her pain?

"Ah, so it's started." A familiar voice said. Gaara and Naruto looked up to see Gabriel floating in the air.

"What do you mean it's started?" Naruto asked in frustration. Gaara looked sympathetically at the blonde before returning his attention back to Gabriel.

"Hinata is no ordinary angel. In fact, she really isn't an angel at all." Gabriel said in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto yelled. Hinata seemed to stop writhing in pain and seemed to be sleeping now. "Huh, oh she stopped. Thank, God!"

"That's because most of her memories have returned…except for her last one." Gabriel said.

"Her last one?" Gaara asked curiously.

"You will soon see."

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry it's been awhile since I have posted but being in college it's hard to find time to write, but I am trying. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will explain Hinata's past so get pumped! HA I can't wait to write it :D anyway review please they inspire me to write and make me happy lol **

**Lexar**


	8. Ch 8: The Past Long Forgotten

**Love suffers long **_**and**_** is kind; love does not envy; love does not parade itself, is not puffed up; does not behave rudely, does not seek its own, is not provoked, thinks no evil; does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails.  
~1 Corinthians 13: 4-8

* * *

  
**

**_Ch. 8: The Past Long Forgotten_**

Hinata was sitting in the cafeteria at school her sophomore year with her best friends, Sakura and Ino. The two of them were chatting about Sasuke and Shikamaru and how they hoped the two boys would ask them out soon. Hinata smiled at her friends. She loved moments like this. Just sitting with her friends and just being able to blurt whatever was on you mind without worrying that they would think any less of you. She loved them as she knew they loved her.

"So, Hinata…how are things with Naruto?" Ino asked with a smirk on her lips. Hinata's face turned a bright red before she could stammer out her reply.

"N-nothing w-we a-are j-just f-friends." Hinata stuttered out. Ino always had the ability to catch her off guard, or maybe it was that the topic of Naruto always made her nervous. Of course it was with good reason. After all she has been in love with him since their elementary days. Ino gave her a knowing look. Hinata knew that she and Sakura were about to talk to her about saying that. They would always say that Naruto really liked her and was going to as her out soon, but she didn't believe them. She could tell that the ever-familiar conversation was about to start when she saw the boys of their group. Hinata sighed in relief. She had never been so glad to see them all.

"Hey girls!" Kiba said as he plopped on the left side of Hinata. Hinata smiled at her guy best friend as Naruto sat on Hinata's right side (that Sakura conveniently vacated upon seeing Naruto). HInata could feel her face heat up as Naruto spoke to her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I finished writing a new song and I wanted to know what you thought about it, so would you like to come over today after school?" Naruto asked with an almost unnoticeable blush on his face. Hinata felt her vocal chords constrict and merely nodded as her answer. "Sweet! See ya then! Sasuke-teme, Shikamaru, and me have to get to bio lab so I'll see ya afterschool!" Naruto said with a face splitting grin. The three boys vacated leaving Sai, Choji, Kiba, and Shino with the girls.

"Well we have to get going too! Right, Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded, she had almost forgotten that today she had chemistry lab. She sighed; Ino always took so much time getting the chemicals ready for their lab. Hinata smiled as she stayed with the remainder of her friends. She had gym next, but she still had plenty of time.

* * *

Hinata walked into the gym and noticed how eerily quiet it was. A chill went down her spine; she had such a bad feeling about this. That was when she spotted a senior that usually kept to himself and gave off a psycho vibe stood in front of a small group of kids holding a gun towards them….his name was Kabuto. Hinata covered her mouth to stop the scream she could feel wanting to come out of her throat. She looked around and saw that she was not too far from the door, and maybe, if she was quiet enough, she could slowly sneak out of the gym and get some help. She was about five feet from the door when it seemed that Kabuto came out of his own little world and spun around to face her. Hinata froze with fear evident in her eyes. Hinata couldn't breathe. She was too scared to make any kind of movement.

"Get over here!" Kabuto commanded in a tone that sounded like desperation as he held the gun pointing towards her. Hinata nodded ever so slowly and made sure not to make any sudden movements as she walked towards the group of kids, that were just as scared as her.

"Attention students, get to your classrooms we are going into a code red." Principal Tsunade said over the loud speaker. Code red meant that there was a threat in the school, and Hinata had the pleasure of being in the same room as the threat. Kabuto laughed in a crazy fashion as he swung the gun to point at the loud speaker and fired a single bullet at it. The loudspeaker bursted into a small flame with sparks coming out of it. Kabuto smiled in a satisfied manner before turning his attention to his roughly ten hostages.

"Ok we are going to play a game…the game is called Timed Reaper. This is how we play. For every hour that they don't meet my demands I will shoot one of you dead. Sounds like fun, no?" Kabuto said. No one answered him or asked what his demands were. They were all scared to draw attention to themselves.  
-

It was almost the end of the first hour. Everyone was tense; they feared for their lives and wondered who would Kabuto shoot at first. Their answer came soon.

"Well first hour is up! Let's see….which one of you will die? Hmm…I know! You stand up!" Kabuto said as he looked at a girl Hinata knew from gym. The girl was scared stiff and couldn't move at all.

"I SAID GET OVER HERE, BITCH!" Kabuto yelled at the top of his lungs with so much anger. Hinata slowly stood up in front of him she could feel the fear take hold of her as she stood in his line of fire.

"What the hell are you doing, Hyuga?" Kabuto asked as Hinata stood in the way of his target.

"Kabuto-san, w-why are you d-doing t-this?" Hinata asked as confidently as she could. The girl quickly grabbed onto Hinata's hand as tight as she could. Hinata gave her a reassuring squeeze back even though she had no idea if she could even save the both of them.

"WHY DO YOU CARE? NOONE CARES!"

"I do." Hinata said. Kabuto looked at her, and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He looked down before looking back at her.

"Do you know what it is like to be me? Well, let me tell you it is a living hell. My parents abandoned me on the streets when I was five. I had to trust the kindness of a stranger when I was at the verge of starvation. That stranger is my current guardian, Orochimaru! He is a psycho and uses me for his sicko experiments! I have the scars to prove it!" Kabuto said as he lifted up his shirt to show an angry red scar that took up his entire chest. "I'm just lucky that I am a fast healer otherwise that day I would have died. Maybe I should have…So when I started to come to school, I thought that this would be my safe haven. For eight hours, I don't have to see my crazy caretaker. But was I wrong. The kids here are horrible. They laugh at me and humiliate me day in and day out. I have been stuffed in lockers, garbage cans, and closets more times than I could ever count. Don't you see? Everyone here deserves to die. THEY TREAT ME LIKE I AM DEAD, SO I WILL DO THE SAME!"

"NO DON'T!" Hinata yelled as she held up her hands. Kabuto looked at her with a craze look in his eyes. "Y-yes, p-people can be c-cruel and h-harsh, but there is still some good in them. You just have to go looking. I believe there is good in you too, Kabuto-san"

"I don't think you are right." He points the gun hesitantly at Hinata and is about to pull the trigger. The girl behind Hinata lets out a little scream of fear as she tightly shuts her eyes.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands up!" a policeman said as he and a group of policemen had their guns trained on Kabuto.

"Do you think you could stop me?" Kabuto said as he turned to face the two girls and fired his gun. The police fired a shot as well aimed at Kabuto. Screams could be heard coming from the hostages. The police stared in horror, as not only does Kabuto's body fall to the floor, but the poor hostage, Hyuga Hinata. The police noticed that the second girl was also on the floor, uninjured. The girl began crying saying that she should be the one with the bullet through her not Hinata. The girl was pushed by Hinata while Kabuto was distracted by the police in order to get the girl out of Kabuto's line of fire.

"Check and see if they survived!" The police chief called out as paramedics began entering the gym.

"The girl is still alive!" the police officer said as he saw Hinata bleeding profusely from her bullet wound that was on the left side of her chest. Paramedics put Hinata on a stretcher and quickly sent her to the hospital where they hoped to save her life. Some paramedics went to the girl who was hysterically crying and racked with guilt in order to calm her and check for any possible injuries.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes in the ambulance truck and could not feel anything. She saw blood, and lost of it. She saw paramedics trying to stop her bleeding while hooking her up to various machines in the ambulance. Hinata recognized one as a heart monitor. She watched as the green line went up and down in a sporadic matter. She could tell her heart was over working to keep her alive. She could feel tears in her eyes as she realized her life was coming to an end.

**_She would never see Hanabi go into high school or get her first boyfriend._**

**_She would never see Neji go to college or ask out Tenten._**

**_She would never have father-daughter moments with her father anymore._**

**_She would never have sleepovers with her Ino, Sakura, and Tenten._**

**_She will never know if Ino and Sakura get asked out by Shikamaru and Sasuke._**

**_She will never see Shino or Kiba again._**

**_She would never see Naruto again._**

**_She would never be able to tell him that she loved him…_**

She looked at the monitor one more time and she saw the pace of her heart slowing down. She could feel her eyes getting so incredibly heavy. She could heat the paramedics yelling out commands in order to save her. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she said what she had always wanted to say out loud but never had the courage to.

"I love you, Naruto." She said in a longing whisper before she left this world to join up with God in Heaven.

* * *

  
Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto, Gaara, and Gabriel staring at her. "Hina-tenshi, thank God, you are alright!" Naruto said as he hugged her tightly. Hinata gave a little push away from Naruto. Naruto let go of her in confusion. Hinata looked like she was so confused and like she was slowly realizing something.

"Gabriel-niisan, I'm not an angel, am I?" Hinata ask as she looked at Gabriel with a serious look on her face.

"No."

"I see."

"Just what the hell is going on?" Naruto asks. Gaara nods in agreement. Gabriel looks at them and back to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, my real name is Hyuga Hinata. I am the same Hinata you knew when she was alive." Hinata answered. Naruto looked at her and shook his head in disbelief.

"But that's impossible…" Naruto began to say but was cut off by Gabriel.

"It's true and you know it. I can see it in your eyes. You knew from the start, but didn't want to believe because if you lost her again the pain would destroy you. So you thought denial would be a better method to handle the situation. I can't really blame you though…losing someone you love would make anyone hurt like you did. But I can tell that you held onto the fact that she was alive somehow. I can tell. That's why you look at her picture every night, right?" Naruto was dumbstruck. He could not deny anything that Gabriel said but how could he respond to it? How was he supposed to react in this situation?

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto with watery eyes.

"Gaara, I think this is our cue to leave." Gabriel said as he left the room. Gaara nodded and followed the angel out of the room and shut the door. Naruto looked up at Hinata and smiled.

"I am so glad it's really you, Hinata-chan. I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed you!" Naruto said as he held Hinata. Hinata began crying into his chest. She never thought that she would ever see Naruto again. She didn't know what to say. There was so much to say, but what could she possibly start with?

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Do you remember that I invited you to come to my house so I could show you this new song I wrote?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Can I play it for you?" Hinata nodded yet again. Naruto smiled as he pulled out his guitar. _**Tou-chan always said "When words fail, music speaks." Let's hope he is right.**_

* * *

**HEYYYYYYY it's been awhile hasn't? Well I actually had some time this weekend to work on some of my stories. I hoped you like this chapter. It took a lot to write it cause at first I wanted to have Hinata go to gym with someone, but I couldn't decide what character, so I decided that she would have gym by herself. Anyway what did you think about Kabuto? I tried to make him have a dark past (I just realized that this fic has some pretty dark parts).**

** Anyway the next chapter will have Naruto's song and some other fluffy stuff before the battle begins! YAY! So look forward to that and please review! **

**Lexar  
**


End file.
